1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for providing insulation and insulation panels, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing vacuum encapsulation for such panels.
2. Background and Related Art
In many instances, it is desirable to provide panels or other structures having a high insulation value to prevent temperature gain and/or loss through the panels or other structures. Many types of materials are used in such panels and structures, but one of the best insulators is a vacuum. It has historically been difficult to manufacture panels and structures utilizing vacuum insulation having adequate structural and other characteristics.